


Heroes

by Mice



Category: Lone Gunmen, X Files
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood heroes and their influence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes

"So you were into Saturday morning cartoons?" Byers asked.

"Yeah, I used to watch Jonny Quest all the time when I was a kid," Doggett said. "Race Bannon was my hero."

"Oh?" Byers turned to look at him over his shoulder.

"Now there was a girly-man who could seriously kick your ass. Never afraid to wear a frilly apron with a rifle slung over his back. He and Doctor Quest were so doin' each other." Doggett smiled and Byers snorted his coffee out his nose.

Doggett handed him a napkin and grinned at him. "Always wanted my own Doctor Quest."


End file.
